


get a clue!

by franciscovibes



Category: Real Person Fiction, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciscovibes/pseuds/franciscovibes
Summary: I originally wrote this for Wattpad, because those people deserve one reader insert fic with proper grammar. But no one looked at it and now I need validation so I'm posting it here. Sorry that I put it in the ST fandom, but the Finn Wolfhard/Reader tag literally doesn't exist.Your dad gets you a meet and greet with the cast of Stranger Things. It's basically a dream come true! You hit it off immediately with Millie and Sadie, but what happens when you start to grow close to the guys in the group?





	get a clue!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Common Wealth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Common+Wealth).



> This is really just for fun, I know it's cringey and unrealistic ;)

 

“Y/N!”

 

I flinch awake after hearing my dad yell for me. I guess I dozed off after getting ready this morning. I stayed up late rewatching season 2 of Stranger Things. On my way to him, I skip the third step from the top out of habit - I’m not really used to this new house yet.

 

I find him in the kitchen making lunch. “What’s up?”

 

He turns to look at me, obviously trying to hide a big, goofy grin. “I have a surprise for you honey.”

 

“Oh?” I say, trying to sound nonchalant. My mind is whirring with thoughts of the jacket I begged him to buy me last week. It was a red windbreaker, super high quality. He said no because he thought I was too spoiled.

 

“Well you don’t seem that excited about it so maybe I’ll wait until I have a more grateful daughter who-”

 

“Dad!” I yell, annoyed at his teasing.

 

“There she is,” he smirks around his words, proud at getting a rise out of me. “Don’t freak out, but I got you a full day meet and greet with the cast of Stranger Things!”

 

My eyes get wide and my heart pounds a little faster. “Are you serious?”

 

“As serious as your brother is about video games! Now it’s just the kid part of the cast, I hope that…” I don’t even hear the rest of what he says, I’m almost in a state of shock.

 

So much better than a jacket…

 

\---

 

I wake up to my alarm, meaning it’s 8am on “the big day”, as dad’s been calling it. You’d think he’s more excited than I am (even though he definitely isn’t). I put on my cutest outfit, and do my makeup in a soft and natural way. I wanna be hot, but not have it look like I’m trying too hard.

 

I go down to the main level, where my dad has laid out some peanut butter and banana toast for my breakfast. I text him a thank you, since he’s at work. I look around for my keys, but can’t find them.

 

“Henry!” The sound of my voice is enough to echo through the whole house, but I get no response. I run down to the basement, which my brother had claimed as his “man cave”. He’s sitting there, on his couch with a headset on and armed with an Xbox controller. He glances up when he sees me.

 

“Sorry guys, I’ll be right back on,” he speaks into the microphone, before pausing his game and taking off the headphone part. “What’s up kid?”

 

“You’re seriously not that much older than me, you don’t need to call me ‘kid’ all the time.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. “So you came down here to lecture me about my nicknames for you?”

 

“No, but now I want to out of spite,” I retort. “Have you seen my keys?”

 

“Have you checked the key wreath?”

 

“The what now?”

 

“Mom’s new key wreath, I think she saw it on Pinterest. It’s right next to the back door.”

 

“Of course she did. Thanks.” I leave up the stairs and head for the back. I see what looks like an old Christmas wreath, without all the fake mistletoe and ribbons. Sure enough, my keys are hanging on it. A wave of relief washes over me. Now I’ll have just enough time to not be late.

 

\---

 

The address that was sent to me leads me to a cute little breakfast place, pretty far out of the city. I guess that makes sense, for security reasons. I see Millie Bobby Brown through the window and try not to freak out. I take a deep breath, in 4, hold 8, out for 7, then open the door.

 

I walk over to them, and try not to let myself get intimidated. “Hi I’m Y/N, and I don’t even want to know how much money my dad spent on this.” What the fuck is wrong with me. Jesus. Of course I bring up my dad’s money immediately. Fuck me. Still, I smile at them all.

 

Sadie returns my smile. “Don’t even worry about it, sit down,” she gestures to the seat on her right, which is also the edge of the L couch. “Lovely name, by the way.”

 

She’s sweet, which helps ease my nerves. “Thanks. Well first things first, I need a selfie with all of you.”

 

I take pictures with everyone in the group, everyone putting an arm around me and doing some sort of pose with their hand- like they’d done this a million times before.

 

Once I’ve sat back down, I turn to Millie. “So Millie, I have to know where you buy all your clothes. Or, at least, where your stylist gets them if you know. I’m obsessed with your wardrobe…”

 

I spend pretty much the whole time talking to Millie and Sadie. It seems like they like me beyond their money fueled politeness. At the end they both put their numbers into my phone. 

 

The guys pretty much sit in their little group. I try to talk to them a few times, but it just feels kinda weird, and I don’t want to say anything stupid. But Caleb gives me a hug on his way out, like the girls do, so I guess my impression wasn’t all bad.

 

“We usually don’t extend this offer to fans, but we have to see you again Y/N!” Millie says, as Sadie nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah, duh! Text me whenever you want to hang out!”

 

\---

 

When I walk in the door to my house, I see my mom hunched over her crafting table, looking insanely focused and tired. “Whatcha making mama?”

 

She looks up, sweat on her forehead. “Hot glue flip-flops.”

 

I furrow my brow, trying to think of a reason anyone would want those. “Why?”

 

“The tan line looks cool,” she mumbles, still concentrating.

 

“Well good luck with that.”

 

I head up to my room, collapsing on my bed. I cannot believe the day I just had. I pretty much met all my favorite celebrities. The whole time I was there I was just waiting to wake up, but it was real!

 

I fall asleep thinking of my new friendships, and all the laughs we shared.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you clicked on this - thanks. I have the next few chapters planned out already and will hopefully be uploading them soon. Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
